


Adrenaline

by Effloresense



Series: Zen The Knight [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, It's not long smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweetness, and thinky thoughts, mostly it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm safe in Zen's house. It's the night before the party and he has confessed to me. Crazy in love nothing will keep us apart now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> HERE BE SPOILERS.
> 
> Extension and elaboration on the final VN scene of Day 10 of the Good Ending route.

“I… Zen…”

“You don’t need to say more.”

One hand wraps around me, the other trails up to tangle in my hair at the nape of my neck as Zen’s beautiful face moving closer. The flirting and vulnerability he had demonstrated to me over the last 10 days peaked in these last few moments as he confessed his love to me. The irresistible magnetism between us pulls us closer until his soft and tender lips are on mine. 

Tentative at first, he tastes out whether I am truly open to accepting his love. And I’ll admit I was startled at first. Well, at least as startled as I could be with all the adrenaline of the day. But he was so warm and inviting. And I’m safe. I feel as though nothing from outside can touch me encircled in his gentle arms. The caress of his lips is electric though; every neuron fires with YES! even as he reluctantly pulls back to check my reaction. 

“We can talk about this later. Just be honest with me, tell me that you share my feelings too,” he breathes from millimeters away. My eyes open slightly at the sound of his voice. The hunger for love in his merlot colored eyes reflects from mine. His heart races in time and as fast as mine underneath my hand, steady upon his firm chest. 

All the excitement of the day though I can’t find the words. I know I had been falling for him through every text, chat and call. This is not just the adrenaline of almost being kidnapped or dying. I want this. 

I stretch up just that little bit to kiss him back, giving him the opening he searched for. Fingers tighten in hair, grip fast the thin fabric separating us. The second kiss, it’s clear we are trying to press ourselves as close together as possible. Lips parted, tongues entwined, he tastes like ginger with touch of sweetness and a hint of his bitter cigarettes at the edges. 

I wonder how I taste to him. Food forgotten, a different hunger deepens our kisses. The softness contrasting with the occasional sharp edge of teeth poking at talented tongues. It has been so long since I had a boyfriend; even if it has been five years for Zen, it’s clear he hasn’t forgotten everything in that time he has been focusing on work. 

I press closer, close as I can like this, finding a steady ground as I mold against his incredibly muscular body. A slight groan escapes his lips and he grips me tighter. Kisses harder. I’m so overwhelmed it takes a moment for me to catch on that he didn’t so much shift his body as his firm body shifted on him. Dizzy with desire, I almost follow him as he drags his lips away to look at me. He’s trembling slightly with the effort to control himself, his breathing labored.

“For now… this is enough.” Hands soothe up and down my back, stilling the shaking I hadn’t realized my body was now doing as I separate from my love, slowly grounding me in myself again. His voice is so rough with all the things I can tell he isn’t saying, his eyes searching. “I’m just so grateful that I can be with you like this. Don’t go anywhere…” his voice actually cracks lightly with emotion as he pleads, so he drops to a whisper. “Stay here so that I can protect you, my love.” 

In that moment, the weight of his loneliness is clear on his shoulders. The loneliness that parts like a break in the clouds when he looks at me but is still there.

“At…” My throat is dry, so I clear it and try again. “At least until the danger is passed. I’ll think hard about beyond that. Much as I feel I’ve known you my whole life, I *have* only known you 10 days.”

Disappointment flickers before his face lights up in a natural smile. He pulls me back closer for a tight hug. “My practical and steady sweetie with the responsible answer.” A kiss drops on the top of my head. “That’s probably wise. So even if I’m lightly disappointed, I know you’re thinking longer term than my temptation drawn self. You’re good for me.”

Reluctantly, his arms loosen again, and I get one more kiss to my forehead. “Finish your dinner. I… I need to go take a shower.” A step back, he looks sad but determined to part. You could almost see the lightning strike him as a thought occurs to him. “Oh! And find you something to sleep in. I expect you will want to clean up too. What kind of host would I be if I neglected that. Eat up!”

He claps his hands and scurries off to get things together as he wanted. “Hey, Zen.” I bite my lower lip with the glare of his beauty when he turns around in the doorway, innocence radiating from him in a way I’m not sure anyone else gets to see. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” My simple declaration colors his cheeks a pale pink. As he drinks in the reality though, his shoulders relax and eyes twinkle.

“I’ll be right back.”

I sit back down to finish my food. Host. I guess he said host because I said I wasn’t just moving in, just staying until it’s safe. The sheer number of changes in my life in 10 days though, I am overwhelmed by the roller coaster in a whirlwind of the last week and a half. 

I do know I’ve fallen hard for him. It’s so easy to talk to him. When we are just hanging out, I laugh so much. His exuberance is infectious. Even his cooking, when he’s in a good and comfortable mood, is a delicious production with flair. The flavor of this meal he whipped together for me upon getting home, just out of ingredients not used the last time I was here, fills me with warmth. I guess getting a start early in life will teach you a few things like that. 

The sound of the shower in the distance is like soothing rain on the rooftop. Oh man. He’s naked. He’s naked, and I’m in his house, and I’m in love with him, and he’s wet and naked with suds and…

Focus on the food in front of me. I don’t want him to worry about me. Bowl to mouth. Lather rinse repeat. Damnit! Thankfully, by the time I hear the bathroom door open, my meal is finished and I’m in the kitchen washing up after my meal. 

He chooses that moment to snake his arms around from behind me for a hug. “Hey there, beautiful.”

“EEEEE! Zen! You’re cold!” I jump, but I don’t get out of his embrace.

His chuckle shakes against my back. “Sorry, sorry. You didn’t have to do the dishes. I can take care of that while you prepare for sleep.” I place them on the rack and turn around. 

Well, there goes my breath. I may never get used to seeing his stunningly beautiful face looking down at me. If I see it daily, I may have a heart attack. Or asphyxiate because I forget to breathe. His smile is gentle upon me. I reach around his neck and pull him closer for a peck. “It kept me busy. Busy’s good. Don’t you need to dry your hair?”

“I figured you would want to get clean sooner rather than later. And since I don’t have to do the dishes now even, I can blow-dry my hair out here while you occupy the bathroom.” His tone is light, but I can see the worry at the edges of his eyes. I shouldn’t have insisted busy was good.

“Thank you. Clean sounds perfect. The bathroom does have warm water, right?” 

Oh man, he is so much fun to make blush. I’m not sure how innocent he thinks I am. I may miss innuendo, but I have had boyfriends before. I’m not going to get tired of THAT any time soon. Though I bet it’ll get more challenging the longer I’m with him. 

He squints his eyes playfully. “Yes. I just wanted to make sure there was enough for you.” Ok, I melt at that. How incredibly sweet! That’s when I notice that he’s bare chested and only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Eep! He’s… He’s even hotter. Pictures can’t do him justice. 

Hands slide down and he leans away, a slight smirk dancing across his face. “Clothes and towel are out for you. You’re free to use any of the toiletries you wish. Take as long as you want and relax, okay?” He’s giving me a better look and getting me to blush in return. The rake! Realization must have shown on my face because he struggles to keep the laugh in. “Oh you are just too adorable, my love. Like what you see?”

I will not give him the satisfaction this time. I stick my tongue out at him in mock anger. He lets go and gently nudges me in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll take that as a yes. Go. I’ll be waiting for you.”

I pad my way over and close the door. This does not look like what I expect the typical bachelor pad to look like. I expect barely reigned in chaos. Here, everything is tidy. Shirt, shorts, and towel all laid out next to each other next to the washer and dryer. I slip out of my clothes and toss them into the wash. I’m going to have to figure out something for clothes both tomorrow and days after depending on how long all of this goes.

Slip into the shower and I swear, if it weren’t for the fact that everything is clearly scented for men to wear, I would think it was a girl’s bathroom. There is every manner of shampoo, conditioner, soap, lotion, you name it. He was not kidding when he said I could use anything. I sniff a couple, settle on a fresh scented set, and get to cleaning up. 

I didn’t think I was in there that long. Clothes fit far better than I dreamed, even though I’m embarrassed at wearing my new boyfriend’s clothes. When I return, I find Zen by the window smoking a cigarette, a glass of whisky in his other hand. He turns around and I’m sure I have a slight frown on my face.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just trying to relax from the eventful day.” He quickly stubs out the cigarette, sprays an air freshener, and closes the window while knocking back the last of his whisky. In a clearly practiced move, he grabs a mint to pop in his mouth as he’s making his way back over to me, glass left by the ashtray. 

“I-It’s okay.”

“No, really, I thought you would be a little longer in there. I didn’t want you to see me like that. I always manage to not look cool in front of you.”

“You don’t need to look cool in front of me. You’re always amazing.”

“I am, huh?” He smiles as though he already knows that and gathers me in his arms. I see right through him; he is not actually as confident as he acts. I’m starting to see cracks in the defense mechanism though. Burying my face into his chest to keep him from seeing me smile, the faint smell of smoke lingers on him but I can’t bring myself to complain. “Still,” he vibrates, “I don’t want to let you go. But tomorrow is a big day and we should get sleep.” The feel of his resonant voice is so comforting.

After a couple minutes of his elegant hands stroking my back, he starts to pull away. I quickly look up and see that he has a very conflicted look on his face that he races to smooth over. 

“Bedroom is the other door. You should take the bed. I’ve already made up and can sleep on the couch.” He tries to steer and direct me towards the door, but I grab onto his arm as he does so. 

My eyebrows knit in disagreement, and I cannot help but scold. “You will do no such thing. You’re going to sleep in your own bed. You have to be rested for the big press conference tomorrow. I-I can sleep on the couch.” I pause for a second. “If I have to.” I let the unspoken question hang in the air between us.

His smile is sad and hungry and longing and full of love. His voice is deeper than I think I’ve heard and it strikes low in my belly, “A gentleman does not let a lady have the inferior option. And if I’m in the same bed as you, I may not be able to stay a gentleman.”

“Do you really think you’ll sleep if you’re alone and uncomfortable and thinking of me in the other room?” I whisper. “I know I’ll feel better if I’m in your arms. You don’t have to let me go.”

I watch as he looks away, his jaw pulsing with tension as he clearly struggles, forcing his breath to be slow and even for a couple breaths. When he turns back, his eyes are clear having come to some sort of decision. “My lady, as always, you are right.” He switches the grip of my hand to take his, and he walks backwards to wordlessly lead me into his bedroom. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulls me in-between his legs and envelopes me again, resting his head carefully on my chest. “There are some things,” he murmurs, “a man cannot control in the presence of his amazingly beautiful girlfriend, especially” his fingernails dig in just a little where they reach, before relaxing again, “when she is wearing his clothes.” My fingers trail through his hair. It’s so soft. It’s like an angel’s wing. He tilts his face to look up at me and my hand naturally cradles his exquisite face. “But if you can accept my apology in advance, I promise you I will do nothing you don’t want.”

My other hand moves to cradle the other side of his face and I look him straight on. “Apology accepted.” I kiss him. I had intended it to be a brief kiss to seal a promise. Keeping it short proves impossible; I don’t know how long we are kissing for, but I have found myself myself straddling his lap, and I know what it is I feel between my legs.

“Please,” with a light grind and a groan that emphasizes the double edge of his plea. “I want to take my time with you the first time, and I’m not sure either of us have the energy for that tonight.” 

I, however, have some energy I **have** to burn off or I will get no sleep whatsoever. I grind one last time for good measure, and push him back onto his elbows. Sliding down his body with a trail of kisses, he realizes quickly what I intend. Taking a moment to admire the perfectly formed V of his pelvis, my fingers hook his waistband and start pulling down as I continue kissing my way down. As they fall to the floor, he kicks them off and spreads his legs.

I settle in between his knees. It is clear that Zen has been generously blessed in all ways physically. I kiss the tip and wrap my hand around the base of his cock. A couple slow pumps and he is already moaning softly. For a moment, I admire how perfectly built he is. The roll and lift and drop of his sack is almost hypnotic. Even a kiss there produces a ripple of reactions trying to find the perfect balance. I have moment of playfulness seeing how alternating sides different speeds, react differently. A slight whimper escapes his lips and I decide that I’ve had enough exploration for now. There will always be more time later.

I wet my lips and take him deep as I dare without any ceremony. The throaty groan exudes his appreciation. He is as firm there as he is in the rest of his body, and I can feel the explosion of wetness between my legs. Sorry, I promise I’ll set the laundry to run before we leave tomorrow. My free hand slips underneath my waistband to swipe a bit of moisture and raise to my bud of pleasure. 

He leans up a little more to get a better look at me, and I make sure to give him what I think might be the best show while I bob up and down his length. I’m moving so fast, so intently, I don’t even notice a taste after all. His breaths are all pants at this point. 

I slow just a touch so I can catch up to him, but that does not take long. Right as I am about to crest, I speed up my pace on him. I look back up, and his naked desire is about the hottest look I have ever seen. I can tell that the tensing of his whole pelvic area says that he’s close and that is the last cue to send me over. My lips hum with moans around his cock as I cum, drawing his orgasm from him as well. Stream after stream hits the back of my throat as his cries hit my ears. 

Slowly I calm the rhythm, making sure to kiss his member several times so my Adonis knows just how much he is worshiped.

I rock back on my heels to look at him, the back of my hand cleaning off my face. There’s a hint of bitterness in my mouth, but the taste of him is not all unpleasant. When he can open his eyes again, wonder wars with exhaustion. I can’t help but smile. His smile is the most relaxed, open smile I think I have seen from him yet. 

Damn. I have lucked out in the boyfriend department. 

He gathers himself, rolls to the side, and grabs a stainless steel bottle from his nightstand. A quick swig and he passes it to me. I’m grateful enough to down the water that’s left.

“That… that was… amazing,” he rasps his damned sexy voice. His hand reaches over to cup my cheek. So gentle. “Is that what I get to look forward to?”

I just smile and rock to standing, kissing him on the top of his head. I go to clean up and refill his bottle. When I step out again, he’s back to his half dressed state, at the window quietly smoking a cigarette. 

He turns at the sound of the door opening, and tries to stick the whole cigarette out the window to not much success. I laugh.

“I’m sorry, my love. I’ll start seriously thinking about quitting. I… Tonight just isn’t going to be it,” he apologizes.

I saunter over to him, ducking under his arm and lifting so it’s around my shoulders. “It’s okay, so long as you think about it so you can preserve your lovely voice.” His body feels like it fits mine so perfectly; his thumbs seem to just automatically caresses whatever part of me they’re touching. 

He purrs, “Mmmmmm. That’s a good motivation to add to the list.”

The basking can only last so long though. “Zen? Will it be safe enough to visit my apartment tomorrow and get me some clothes? I might have a dress I can wear tomorrow there.”

“I promise I’ll keep you safe. But we shouldn’t dawdle. That guy might be watching.” I’m not sure I’ve seen such a solemnly stern face on Zen’s face before. I swear, every discussion brings something new. I don’t have anything to say to that though, so I just nod. 

He speeds through his cigarette and stubs it out. Another breath mint, and he guides me back into the bedroom. I crawl in to the side where his phone isn’t, but he grabs the phone and kisses me quick. “I’ll be right back, my love. Just have to do something,” he strides out the room again.

“Hey… Yeah, Seven… I’m wondering if I can ask one more thing of you…”

Whatever he’s talking to Seven about it, I gather they are working to guarantee my safety. Is this what it’s like to have a collection of men looking after you? Well, none can beat my Zen. 

The clock shows way way too late now. 

I bury myself into the covers. Just as I’m getting settled, I feel the weight of another body slipping in behind me and molding itself to my back. 

“Thank you, Zen.” His arms tighten around my midriff, his nose buries in my hair. 

“Shhhhh. Sleep now. With all the adrenaline gone, you’ll be exhausted.”

The rest of the world falls away as I find myself starting to drift into sleepiness. I want to fight it to keep talking with Zen. All I can manage though is a clearly groggy, “Zen, could you sing to me? Just a little.”

I’m pretty sure he smiles if his voice has hint about it. “Anything for my lady.” And after a couple moments to make sure his voice isn’t rusty, the sweetest lullaby tumbles from his throat to soften all the edges of the world, warm all the cool spots, and drag me into the subconscious world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read my sequel in this series portraying their first date and first time, enjoy [Alabaster, Rosebuds, and Perfection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983952).


End file.
